What once Existed and Shall Exist Again
by FlatlinedGamer
Summary: AU of what's happening in the Manga and Hellsing OVA with Millennium. It follows my OC Alexial. Read to find out. Rated for very strong language. Part of Chapter 3 is up.
1. Are you kidding me?

**Hellsing: What once existed shall exist again**

**Chapter 1: Are you kidding me?**

_AN: Ok so this is my first story in a LONG time. This will be a PipxOC story. But just remember, I have a fucked up sense of humor__._

_**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. I do, however, own Alexial, Ardrial, Jake Whistler, and any other OC that pops up. **_

Alexial was pissed. Plain and simple. Her nap had been interrupted by Nazi ghouls three times today. She had an old cowboy to protect and she wasn't backing down from her duty. Ardrial, another of her kind, had told Alexial that Millennium was to blame. Nazi fuckers. She was currently cleaning the blood from her scythe, wishing the bastards would stay away from the ranch her and the old cowboy, Jake Whistler, lived on. She hated company of any type. She hated getting in the middle of anything that had to do with Hellsing or the Vatican -both of which she'd only dealt with once. Damn Iscariot and damn the Hellsing family.

She served the Hellgate family, of which the Hellsings were a branch off from. Jake Whistler, lovingly known as Whistler, was the last of the family and he had no children. Whistler was ready to let the family die out -to end with him. Alexial would soon be free to do what she like and where she wanted... not that she didn't already do that. Right now though, all she was asking for was some sleep and the ghouls weren't letting her do that.

"Alex, I think it's time for you to go and help end this shit." Whistler was just as tired of the invading assholes as she was.

"See, now there's a problem there. I have to stay here and guard you. Remember old man? I have a contract to keep before I can just waltz around in another country. Or are you going senile?" Alex had grown fond of the man over the years. And really? She just liked the peace she got living in Bumfucked, Alabama. Who wanted to go to England to fight?

"Alex," He said, getting that stern tone of voice he got when she was being unreasonable and sarcastic. "You're going. That's a fucking order!" Oh shit, an order. Whistler meant business. He only ordered her to do something when he was getting tired of shit. Like now.

Huh. So it was turning into one of those was it? An order. Whistler hadn't ordered her to do anything in years. Let alone kill someone. And this DID entitle killing a human, or something like it at least.

"Well... I would get to sleep when it's all over and done. So I guess I could." Alex was pushing it, and she knew she was. But she liked making it seem like she was doing it of her own free will. You'd think that after 2,000 years of taking orders from this family that she'd be used to it by now. Nope, she was stuborn. She bowed to no one... but this one old cowboy.

Alexial sighed. "Will you be ok here? By yourself? With ghouls coming at any moment?" Whistler only chuckled and walked in the house, leaving her outside to smoke her cigarette. _Lucky old fart. He better be glad I look at him as family. _Alex tossed the butt on the ground and followed him in. "Ok, fine, I'm out of here. You better not die while I'm gone. I like having a place to stay that's constant. Got it?"

Whistler laughed, "You lazy ass Wraith. Get out of here, you have your order and now you're just wasting time." Alexial smiled. It was rare to hear him say that in a joking manner. He normally only called her a Wraith when she did something to piss him off. "WOOHOO MUTHAFUCKER! KILLING SPREE!", she yelled, throwing her southern accent into the mix and with that she disappeared. Knowing this was gonna be fun. She only hoped the old man would be ok. _Stay safe you old fucker. I don't want to have to bury your ass yet. Die in your bed a few years from now, not fighting the undead._

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but it is the first chapter. Uploading the second one right after this, It should be longer.


	2. Enter the WHAT?

**Hellsing: What once existed shall exist again**

**Chapter 2: Enter the WHAT?**

_AN: Ok so this is the second chapter. I think I'm doing good so far. Anyways, this is the chapter that unveils what Alexial is. Chances are you've never heard of it so I'll explain it IN the chapter. Remember, this an alternate universe. So while it takes place during the Manga and Hellsing Ultimate, it's my twist on things and that means Pip doesn't die. ^^ Enjoy!_

**Hellsing Mansion during the fight with Zorin Blitz**

Seras and the Geese where having trouble. They had gouls and a crazy Dyke bitch coming right at their front door. Pip was being sardonic about the whole thing and Seras was freaking out. What the hell were they gonna do? As it was they were low on ammo. They couldn't hold much more. A few of the freaks had gotten past the mines and were now -being sliced to little peices?

What. The. Fuck? Who was it that was shreding them to peices with so little effort? Who ever it was, they were short. Seras and the Geese staired in shock at was happening before them.

The who had become a she, a very short she. Weilding a wicked looking scythe. One that looked like it would rival the one that Z. Blitz was weilding. Oh. Fuck. This was gonna get interesting.

They watched as she rushed Zorin yelling, "Sterben Sie bumsendes Dammweibchen!" As she sliced down Zorin just bearly stepped out of the way. Zorin growled at her before swept her scyth in the girl's direction. The girl which was no longer standing there.

"Wohin das Bumsen gingen Sie, zu meckern? I' ll Darm Sie, Sie wertloser Wurm!", Zorin screamed. She was begining to sweat. This girl was getting on her last nerve. She suddenly appeared behind Zorin, a smirk on her face -eyes glowing an erie blue. "Who's the worm now bitch?", the girl asked, sweeping her scyth around and down, pinning Zorin down with no peoblems. "I really don't like you Nazi Fucks. Your fucking ghouls interrupted my nap. Now you'll die for my loss of sleep.

"And just who the fuck are you?", Zorin asked. She thought she had a plan to get of this little girl's grasp. She would wind her way into the girl's mind and fuck her up from the inside out. This little Frauline wouldn't stand a chance against her illusions.

"My name is Alexial." She said. Seras watched in wonder at the girl -Alexial. She was kicking Zorin's ass.

"I wish I knew what zey are saying.", Pip said, standing beside Seras. She looked over at him, wonder in her eyes. "They were speaking in German and switched over to English. The girl said something about sleep and then Zorin asked who she was. She said her name is Alexial."

_What a strange name... _They continued to watch the fight.

Zorin reached up and grabbed Alex by her face. Alex let her do it, knowing what Zorin was trying to do. "Now, let's take a look at vhat is in zat pretty head of your's."

Alexial gave her a feral grin. Zorin tryed to use her powers of illusion only to find they didn't work. "Vhat..." Alex laughed. It was so much fun putting that look of utter disbelief on Zorin's face. She was having fun but it was time to end this little game.

Zorin growled once more before Alex gutted her, tearing her into peices. "Beißen Sie mich, Weibchen." Alex smiled after she'd turned Zorin into a piles of guts and flesh. "Sorry, don't swing that way."

Seras and the Geese watched as Alexial suddenly disappeared. They looked around trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Pip stared in confusion. "I guess she iz gone." He said with a sigh.

"Rien, I'm not That easy to get rid of, French fucker." At that they all quickly turned to the sound of Alexial's voice. She was standing behind them, no scythe in sight. "Are you just gonna stand there looking stupid are are you gonna say something?" Alex knew she was being rude, but she hated to be stared at.

"What zee fuck are you?" Pip was dumbfounded. Was she another Freak? Could it be that there were other vampires out there that were like Seras and Alucard? Or could she be another enemy?

"Now, now Frenchie. It's not polite or welcome to stare. My name is Alexial. I'm here to help because my *cough* Master *cough* told me I had too. I don't wanna be here any more than I'm sure you want me here. So long as I don't have to help Iscariot, all will be well. I hate those bastards. Fucking Jesues freaks. And what's with that regenerating Bastard? Anyways, I have to help Hellsing in the very least cuz Sir Integra is is that old fart that orders me around's distant family. So, introductions please?" She was doing it again. Gods, Whistler would have a fucking heart attack if he would have heard that.

"How do we know zat we can trust you?" Pip asked. He didn't like this one bit, but on the bright side she hated Iscariot as much as they did. Maybe it was a ploy to get on their good side?

Alex gave him a blank stare. "Dude, you can't. But orders are orders and if I hurt any one under the Hellsing family's rule my boss man will gut me. He may be human but I'm bound to protect him, not let him get killed or kill him myself. Trust me, I would have done it when he was a kid. Old fart cowboy that he is." She turned her blues eyes toward Seras, "So Draculina. Do YOU have manners?"

Seras looked at her confused. Had she used another language again when she showed up? "I'm sorry Alexial." She said in a sweet voice. "I was wondering what language you used when you showed up in here. I know you were speaking German to Zorin, but that sounded like French. I've heard Pip use it a few times. Oh, and my name is Seras Victoria. Nice to meet you!"

Alex looked at this perky girl with wide eyes. What the fuck was making her so happy? Was she on crack? Why in the Gods' names was she so fucking perky? "Oh, yeah," she said, snapping out of her stupor, "It was French for 'damn'. I speek a lot of differnt languages. Continue...please." It was more of a demand than asking politly.

"My name iz Pip Bernadotte. I am the captain of the Wild Geese." Pip suddenly got an idea and acted on it quickly, taking advantage of Alex's knowledge to ask what he was dieing to know. "Est-ce que je peux demander ? Au juste que la baise sont-elles vous ? Un vampire ? Une goule d'une certaine sorte ? Juste un phénomène ?"

Alex stuck her toung out at him. "That's just fucking rude. I'm not a fucking vampire! Give me some dignity here." She hated it when humans thought she was one of THOSE.

"Well, what are you then?", Seras asked. She was just as curios as Pip. If this girl wasn't a vampire, then what was she?

"I'm old as fucking dirt. Is that good enough?"

A round of no's.

"Fine. I'm what's called a Promeathian. A Wraith. My kind used to ferry souls to the underworld. Most of us still do. A select few are chosen to stay with certain families till they die out. Mine is almost gone. We were once a living creature untill the time of our death. Anyone can be chosen to become one, but only if they aren't a virgin. Got it? We either use a sword or a scythe. It just depends on what we want to use. I like my scythe. It sticks with our traditional job. Grimreaper. Before I died at the great old age of 20 I was a Werewolf. Therefore I never have been, nor will I ever be, human. Happy now?"

"Damn," Pip said, looking at the ground. "I never realized that there could ever be such powerful creatures out there." He couldn't beleive this beautiful girl had died at the youge age she had.

"By the way, I'm older than Alucard... by alot. Like, a millinia or more." Which caused them to stare at her again. She didn't look a day older than what she had said she had died at.

Alexial sighed. this was gonna suck. One way or another.


	3. Hollywood Squares Part 1

**Hellsing: What Once Existed Shall Exist Again**

**Chapter 3: Hollywood Squares**

Alexial was in a pissy mood again. She was in crowd of people that didn't trust her. Well, that's life. She was used to people not trusting her. Alex could work with it, she had the kind of charisma that forced people to trust her. Fuck, this was going to be a difficult order to follow. How the hell did she plan to pull this bull shit of an order off?

"Laissez le bon pain de périodes. Let the good times roll." Alex said in bored tone. The she felt a tingle in the back of her head. She had to go deal with Zorin in the After Realm. Great. "I shall return," she sighed. "In the mean time, enjoy the German cussing you're about to hear." With that she vanished.

About ten minutes later, they understood what Alexial had said. They could hear it every where around them. To be honest it was kinda creepy.

"Verdammt Dammweibchen! Wenn ICH Sie nach diesem I' ÜBERHAUPT wieder beschäftigen muss; ll UNO bildet Sie! Vertrauen Sie mir, ich kann das tun. Wartezeit! Bekommen Sie in Sie bumsendes Loch zurück, das Sie Weibchen betrügen! Deutscher Slut. Bekommen Sie thee, Fischeier der Idioten zurück! NICHT VERDAMMT SO! Unten. UNTEN!" Yet they didn't hear the other side of the conversation. Nor did they really know what had been said. It seemed to Ceras and the Geese that they really didn't want to know.

A few moments later Alexial reappeared, grumbling to herself. She was still holding her scythe, which meant she was _really _pissed off.

"Άχρηστη σκύλα….", Alex mumbled. She laughed at the look on their faces when she used Greek. Their look changed greatly as her eyes suddenly widened and her stomach exploded outward. A damn ghoul had gotten past her, she was slipping in her old age. Alex turned and swept her scythe up wards, cutting the ghoul in half from groin to skull. She staggered to her knees. "Bastard, don't fucking play with me. I'll let you wander the After for eternity for that."

Ceras rushed to Alexial's side, but realized she was giving herself time to heal before she stood back up and looked at everyone.

"What? Just another game of Hollywood Squares."

Ok, I know it's taking me forever to write this, but in my defense I'm working on this story, a LotR fanfic, an original book, and trying to retrain my horse all at the same time. I update as much as I can. Don't kill me for trying.


	4. Note

Every time I see this story I mentally kick myself. I've made huge errors and I hate my OFC with a passion. No wonder no one reads it anymore.

If someone would like to take this over and fix what I screwed up, just let me know. I only ask that you state that it was my story and I'll direct traffic to the new writer.

I am no longer writing this story.


End file.
